Tal como eran 1-El secreto de las fotos
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Mendokusei, me llamo Shikami Nara, tengo 14 años y un hermano medio tonto que le pone demasiado interés en averiguar cosas de mis padres. Ahora mis primas Aiko y Karura se han unido y todo se está poniendo muy problemáico porque creo que hay cosas que los hijos no deberían saber de sus padres...
1. Shikami Nara

**_Capítulo 1_**

_Agosto, 2019_

Se nos acaban las vacaciones y aun no he terminado los deberes que Shizune-sensei nos mandó para el verano: hacer un trabajo sobre nuestros padres.

Es que me da una pereza enorme, total ¿qué tanto de interesante pueden tener unos padres? por lo menos los míos, mas que nada mi padre, mi madre puede que tenga algo interesante que contar, tiene un montón de hermanos y sus padres están divorciados y luego casados con otras personas y se que no se llevaba muy bien con mi abuela pero ¿mi padre? Creo que mi padre debe tener una vida bien monótona, bueno, como a él le gusta.

Así que aquí estoy, una tarde estupenda que me estoy perdiendo por hacer un trabajo escolar, que rollo.

Me están entrando ganas de ponerme a mirar Twitter pero temo que mi padre vaya a darse cuenta. Estoy aquí, con él, los dos solos en la habitación de los trabajos. Es una habitación normal pero la llamamos así porque es donde mi hermano y yo estudiamos y hacemos los deberes y donde mis padres pues hacen también lo que sea que hagan.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Me pregunta mi padre al darse cuenta de que le estoy observando, ya sabía yo que me vigila.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, papá? —Me ha entrado la curiosidad por saber que es lo que hace tan concentrado delante del ordenador.

—Intento ordenar el inventario. Mendokusei... que aburrido es todo esto...

—Vaya, pensaba que estabas jugando a algo.

Mi padre me mira como solo él sabe mirar, es difícil de explicar esa mirada entre perezosa e intrigada y es que él es así, ni cuando algo le confunde cambia su expresión.

Será mejor que empiece a escribir algo o habré perdido la tarde tontamente. Creo que empezaré por hacer una especie de presentación de mi familia. Vamos allá.

"_Mi padre se llama Shikamaru Nara y tengo que admitir que le quiero muchísimo, además le admiro un montón porque es muy inteligente y todo lo analiza, no hay detalle que se le escape._"

Todo el mundo dice que yo me parezco a mi padre y a los Nara en general pero tengo el pelo naranja, como mi madre, soy una rara " Nara cabeza naranja ", mi hermano me llama " panocha " para burlarse de mi y yo a él " caraculo "... en el fondo nos queremos.

"_Mi nombre es Shikami, que significa " ciervo " y " belleza ", cuando alguien me conoce siempre digo que cada cual lo combine como más le apetezca. Parece ser que los Nara tienen cierta manía con llamar a sus hijos "Shika-algo", esto es porque criamos y cuidamos ciervos y los Nara no somos demasiado originales. A mi no me gusta mi nombre pero es el de la bisabuela de mi padre y eso si me gusta, yo no recuerdo mucho de ella pero se que fue la jefa, la matriarca de la familia, una mujer poderosa._

_Soy bastante como mi padre, como a él me gusta tumbarme y no hacer nada, solo mirar el cielo y me agobio cuando me meten prisas, sin embargo dicen que tengo el mal genio de mi madre, que soy terca y cuando me enojan me sale una vena algo violenta."_

Son unos exagerados. No soy tan violenta, total, solo porque de bebé por lo visto tenía la manía de morder y porque una vez le clavé a un niño un lápiz en la mano, además se lo merecía.

"_Mi madre se llama Akane, que es un nombre que le pega mucho porque significa "niña enojada" y la verdad es que si que es un poco enojona, pero es que a veces tiene razón, yo la entiendo."_

Aunque lo mas distintivo de mi madre es su pelo de color naranja, eso pelo anaranjado que he tenido que heredar para amargarme la vida y es que tener 14 años y el pelo naranja es una desgracia, os lo digo yo, una quiere pasar desapercibida, no llamar mucho la atención pero no, descuida que todo el mundo en el instituto conoce a la chica del pelo naranja... mendokusei...

Mi móvil suena, alguien me ha enviado un mensaje, seguro que es Mirai porque quedamos en que me llamaría.

Mi padre me mira frunciendo el ceño, no le gusta nada que tenga móvil, además, seguro que cree que quiero escaquearme.

—Debe ser Mirai, seguro que ya han regresado de las vacaciones.

En efecto, es ella, me dice que ya están aquí y que viene para acá a buscarme.

—¿Te vas a ir sin terminar? —pregunta mi padre.

Odio cuando hace estas cosas, siempre parece que adivina lo que estoy pensando.

—Mirai viene a buscarme, es que no nos hemos visto en quince días.

—Ya, pero no has terminado los deberes del verano.

—Solo me queda el trabajo de Shizune, no creo que me lleve demasiado tiempo, además, mira, ya lo he empezado.

—¿Mirai ya lo ha hecho?

—Si y no te preocupes, no se los voy a copiar, no puedo. Claro, ella los ha terminado porque seguro que Asuma-sensei y Kurenai son mas interesantes que vosotros.

—¿De qué hablas? —Me mira arqueando las cejas.

—Tengo que escribir sobre vosotros, sobre mamá y tú.

—¿Y qué tienes que decir de nosotros?

—Pues no se, cosas, creo que cosas del pasado, como erais… no lo se muy bien, creo que no entendí bien lo que Shizune nos dijo. Le preguntaré a Mirai como ha hecho el suyo.

—No deberías dejar algo así para el final de las vacaciones, al final te vas a agobiar.

—No creo, pero oye, ya que estamos ¿cómo era mamá cuando la conociste?

—Pues era la persona mas testaruda que he conocido en mi vida.

—O sea, como ahora.

—No, era mucho peor, además era rencorosa como ella sola, a mi me tenía una manía que no podía ni verme, no me soportaba.

—¿Y como es que te enamoraste de ella si era como dices?

Mi padre sonrie, se recuesta en su silla y mira el techo.

—La pregunta sería como hice para que se enamorase de mi.

—No, la pregunta es como te enamoraste de alguien con tan mal carácter.

El timbre de la casa suena con insistencia varias veces, así que parece que por ahora se acabó la charla, una pena, estaba empezando a interesarme.

—Debe ser Temari —comenta mi padre—, parece que cada vez está de peor humor.

—Mendokusei, este embarazo es muy problemático.

—¡Ya va, ya va! —Oigo a mi hermano que ha decidido salir de su habitación para abrir la puerta—. Menudas prisas.

Mi padre y yo nos hemos acercado también a la puerta, por si mi hermano tardaba porque no queríamos volver a oír el timbre, pero Miyake ya la había abierto y Temari ha entrado con cara de enfado, con la barriga por delante, por supuesto. Está en un estado muy avanzado de embarazo lo cual debe ser muy molesto y la pone de muy mal humor.

—¡Ve a ayudar a tus primas con la compra! —gruñe y se dirige hacia la cocina.

—Esta mujer está cada vez de peor humor —dice Miyake mientras va hacia el coche para ayudar a descargar las bolsas de la compra.

—Anda —Me habla mi padre—, ve a ayudar tu también. Yo voy a ver que le pasa.

—No le pasa nada —dice mi prima Karura entrando en casa con su hermana, la pequeña Chiyo, en brazos—, son las hormonas del embarazo que la tienen desquiciada ¿Has quedado con Mirai, Shikami?

—Si, viene para acá.

—Pues voy con vosotras, quiero estar lo mas alejada de mi madre y sus hormonas que pueda.

Mi prima Karura si que parece una auténtica Nara, o al menos eso dice todo el mundo. Es morena y tiene el típico pelo de los Nara, salvo que ella se lo peina en dos trenzas. Mi hermano suele llamarla "Miercoles" porque dice que se parece a la niña de los Adams, así, muy tétrica ella. No es que sea tétrica pero es bastante sarcástica y le gusta mucho el negro, se viste siempre que puede de negro y hasta a veces se pinta los labios y las uñas de negro. Mi madre dice que es una "fase gotica" que está pasando pero ella dice que es la "esencia" de su ser. Ella es así, pero es simpática a pesar del miedo que a veces da.

—¡Hola, _Zhikami_! —mi prima Hanako me saluda con mucho ánimo. Tiene 7 años, una cara redonda, con mofletes colorados y una sonrisa en la que le faltan varios dientes por donde se le escapa el aire y por eso no le salen las "eses". En realidad no es mi prima pero es la hija de una gran amiga de mi padre y siempre las considero como a mis otros primos, a ella y a su hermana Aiko.

—Trae que te ayudo con esa bolsa.

—No, no, yo puedo ¿No _vez_ que fuerte que _zoy_?

—Ayúdame a mi, anda —Se queja Miyake.

—Vamos a ver, tía Temari —Y ahí está mi prima Aiko, la hermana de Hanako, cargando también un par de bolsas—. ¿Por qué has comprado media tienda? Hola, Shikami. Hola, tío Shikamaru ¿Y la tía Akane? ¿Aún no ha venido?

Aiko es un remolino de energía, dice mi padre que es igualita que su padre y que le agota. Aiko tiene 13 años y es un poco bajita, al menos es más bajita que Karura, que tiene 12, aunque puede ser que Karura sea alta. Tiene un precioso pelo rubio y los ojos azules e intensos; es muy guapa y lo peor de todo es que lo sabe, lo que a veces la convierte en un poquito insoportable.

Llevamos las bolsas a la cocina donde la tía Temari está cortando verduras con bastante mal humor.

—Te he dicho que me dejes a mi, yo haré la cena —habla con paciencia mi padre.

—¡No! Dije que hoy haría yo la cena y la haré.

—Pero también has ido a comprar y… mendokusei, has comprado mucho —dice mirando todas las bolsas.

—Eso es lo que yo he dicho —Añade Aiko.

—Pues claro, ha que comprar provisiones porque no sabemos si pasará algo y luego no podamos ir a comprar.

—Vas a parir —habla Miyake—, no a iniciar una guerra.

—¡Miyake! —Mi padre le mira con el ceño fruncido—, deja tus tontería para otro momento.

—¿Qué? Es que a Temari se le está empezando a ir la cabeza.

Temari da un golpe seco con el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar.

—¿Ese es el respeto que le tienes a tu tía? —Mi padre parece molesto pero no sabría decir si es con Miyake o porque le da miedo la reacción que pueda tener Temari, una mujer embarazada y con un arma puede asustar mucho.

—La culpa es suya por embarazarse a su edad, todo el mundo sabe que a las mujeres mayores los embarazos les afectan mal.

—¡Miyake!

—¿Qué?

—¿Pero que edad te crees que tiene mi madre? —interviene Karura.

—Pues no se… ¿cómo 50?

Temari vuelve a golpear la tabla con el cuchillo.

—Anda, largaos —dice mi padre—, ya guardo yo la comida y después hablaré contigo.

—¿Pero por qué? —Se queja mi hermano y es que seguro que no entiende que ha dicho mal, él es así de tarugo.

—¡Tú no te vayas! —Gruñe Temari a Aiko—. Tú, ahí sentadita, a esperar a tu madre o mejor, cuida de las pequeñas.

—Jo, tía, no seas así…

—¿Qué ha pasado con Aiko? —pregunta mi padre—- ¿Por qué está aquí?

—A Ino le ha surgido una urgencia y no se fía de dejarla sola… ya sabes… líos con chicos … desde luego, Shikamaru, que no te enteras de nada.

No se que es lo que ha pasado y tampoco me entero de más porque Karura, Miyake y yo vamos hacia mi habitación, aunque me imagino que será lo de siempre, Aiko andaría tonteando con algún chico "no apropiado según el criterio de los mayores".

—¿Has hecho ya los deberes? —Me pregunta Karura mientras subimos las escaleras..

—Me queda el trabajo de Shizune-sensei. He empezado pero es que no se como seguir.

—¿Por qué no cuentas algo de su boda? No se, yo te lo digo como idea.

—Pues podría ser. Creo que voy a buscar el video de la boda, a lo mejor me da ideas.

—Pues lo vas a tener difícil —habla mi hermano que viene detrás de nosotras—, yo nunca he visto ese video, no creo que exista.

—¿Cómo no va a existir? Seguro que si o también puedo buscar el álbum de fotos.

—Tampoco existe ¿Tú lo has visto alguna vez? ¿Alguna vez has visto otra foto que no sea la que tienen los abuelos? Te digo que no hay ningún álbum de fotos de la boda.

—¡Que tonterías dices! ¡Anda y métete en tus asuntos, tontaina!

Pero la verdad es que me ha dejado de lo más intrigada ¿Dónde estará el álbum de fotos de su boda? Parece que lo escondiesen ¿Pero, por qué lo esconden?

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Nota de la autora**

**¿De qué va esto?**

Pues esto es un proyecto, algo que intento hacer, un proyecto con varias historias (no una sola historia larguísima si no varias cortas pero relacionadas entre ellas) que abarquen pasado y presente mezclando distintos tipos de narrativa.

La premisa es la siguiente:

Shikami Nara, la hija de Shikamaru, y su hermano mellizo, Miyake, a sus 14 años se dan cuenta de que a penas saben nada de sus padres, solo que pronto hará 15 años que se casaron aunque en la casa solo hay una foto de la boda y parece que nadie, salvo sus abuelos, estuvieron en ella ¿Es que se casaron en secreto? ¿Lo hicieron porque su madre estaba embarazada? ¿Se querían realmente? A lo mejor ni siquiera llegaron a casarse…

Junto con sus primas Aiko y Karura, deciden preguntar a sus familiares y a los amigos de sus padres. Las repuestas de todos ellos, las investigaciones que llevan a cabo y el descubrimiento de un manuscrito escrito por alguien muy cercano a sus padres servirá para, no sólo conocer la historia de sus padres, si no la de todos sus amigos, sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones ¿Se habrán cumplido esos sueños en el presente?

Las historias estarán protagonizadas por Shikami, Aiko y Karura en su afán por resolver los secretos de sus padres. Se irá mezclando el presente con el pasado, las historias del pasado con las que suceden en el presente y de esa forma también irán cambiando los narradores.

En el presente la mayor parte de la historia estará narrada por Shikami, así que los lectores nuevos irán descubriendo lo que pasó en el pasado al mismo tiempo que ella.

Los hechos del pasado estarán "contados" por diversos personajes, ellos darán su punto de vista, cada uno distinto pero también se recurrirá a los recuerdos. Esto quiere decir que, para los antiguos lectores, esos recuerdos les serán conocidos, aunque no todos ya que se contarán desde otra perspectiva, eso sin contar con que hay un lapsus de 15 años en los que no saben lo que ha pasado y pasaron muchas cosas. Además hay que añadir los probelmas nuevos que surgen en el presente.

Desde luego no me gusta llamarlo "Nishasentaku 2", porque no lo es, ni tampoco "secuela".Parece un poco lioso pero empezad a leer y veréis que sencillo es todo.

**DEBIDO AL GRAN NUMERO DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES MIOS Y DE OTROS AUTORES QUE SALEN EN ESTA HISTORIA HE DECIDIDO CLASIFICARLA COMO "CROSSOVER - NARUTO X MISC.". Se que así va a ser mas difícil de encontrar, así que la anunciaremos por facebool y twitter tanto yo como otros autores que me han cedido sus personajes.**

**Sea como sea esta es una historia que se puede leer habiendo leído "Nishasentaku" o sin haberlo hecho porque es algo nuevo y está escrito tanto para unos como para otros.**

Eso si, para los nuevos lectores (si es que hay alguno): está es una historia escrita con mucho respeto para aquella minoría que busca una alternativa, no transcurre en el universo de "Naruto", transcurre en un universo que yo cree así que todo es distinto. Aquí lo canon no exite, si existen personajes OC, parejas cracks, shonen-ai y shoujo-ai, tampoco hay lemon pero si se tratan temas como el bullying, la depresión, malos tratos, anorexia y más, pero sobre todo habla de amistad y sororidad entre mujeres.

A todos: si los nuevos personajes parecen demasiados o liosos, no hay que preocuparte, esto solo es una especie de prólogo, se irán introduciendo todos poco a poco.

**Disclaimer**:

Algunos personajes, lugares y denominaciones han sido tomados del manga "Naruto". Todo lo creado por Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenece y no pretendo utilizarlos con fines lucrativos.

La historia es original mia, así como la mayoría de los personajes originales y todos los derechos están reservados. Si alguien desea utilizar alguno de mis personajes, por favor, que se ponga en contacto conmigo, no suelo negarme a que aparezcan en otras historias pero me gusta que me lo digan. Lo mismo digo con trozos de la historia, por favor, no plagieis, es feo, mejor llegamos a un acuerdo.

En esta historia hay otros personajes originales que no son mios, me los han prestado varias personas, así que, cuando aparezcan yo los indicaré y daré el mérito que se merecen a sus creadores.

_**DEDICADO A LOS LECTORES DE "NISHASENTAKU". VOSOTROS HABÉIS CRECIDO. LOS PERSONAJES, TAMBIÉN.**_

P.D.: Soy consciente de que en "Nishasentaku" el nombre del hijo de Shikamaru es "Masashi" pero me he visto obligada a cambiarlo ya que existe otro personaje con el mismo nombre y no quería crear confusiones. De todas formas le puse el nombre de manera temporal y ya lo he cambiado en los capítulos donde aparecía. El nuevo nombre me gusta más ya que "Miyake" es el nombre de un pueblo que hay en la región de Nara (y así lo relaciono con los demás). Espero que disculpeis la confusión que haya causado.


	2. El misterio de las fotos

_Septiembre, 2019_

Aún tengo que terminar el trabajo que nos mandó Shizune-sensei.

Le pedí a Shizune ser la última en hacer la presentación del trabajo sobre mis padres y aprovechar para preguntar por ahí, a ver si alguien me contaba algo.

La estrategia de pedir ser la última en presentar el trabajo no me ha servido de nada, al contrario, creo que me ha hecho ser más perezosa, que pesadez… además, mi prima Aiko se ha vuelto a enamorar de un chico mayor, lo que me ha distraído, por eso de que somos amigas y tenemos que ayudarnos pero ya verás cuando se entere la tía Ino la que se va a liar.

Lo que he descubierto de mi madre es que es la mejor mentirosa del mundo, ojo, no digo que mienta mucho, solo que lo hace muy bien.

Por otra parte estoy feliz. Ayer mi madre me llevó al dentista y dice que seguramente me quiten los brackets el mes que viene, a ver si es cierto.

El asqueroso de mi hermano no necesita brackets porque es asquerosamente perfecto.

Este fin de semana mi prima Karura se fue con mis abuelos al pueblo para ver a su padre y hoy, en el instituto, nos ha dicho a Aiko y a mi que ha traído algo que nos quiere enseñar, así que hemos quedado en nuestro "cuartel general", o sea, mi habitación.

Siempre que tenemos que contarnos algo, más o menos "secreto", quedamos en mi habitación, dicen que es porque es la más grande y estamos más cómodos. Antes compartía la habitación con mi hermano, por eso es más grande, porque era para los dos pero ahora cada uno tenemos la nuestra. La hemos compartido hasta hace bien poco, en realidad hasta que mi madre dijo que ya éramos muy mayorcitos y que teníamos que tener cada uno nuestro propio espacio, nuestra independencia y con nuestra identidad. Eso de compartir habitación no es algo con lo que mi madre esté muy de acuerdo, creo que se debe a que ella nunca tuvo una habitación propia, siempre la compartió con sus hermanos y no fue una buena experiencia.

—¿Llego a tiempo? —Miyake entra de golpe en la habitación, así sin llamar ni nada, acaba de llegar de su entrenamiento de judo y ni el kimono se ha cambiado aún.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ver lo que sea que nos quiere enseñar Karura.

—¿A ti también te ha dicho que vengas?

—No, pero Aiko le ha dicho a Menma, que le ha dicho a Masashi, que me ha dicho a mi que Karura ha traído algo del pueblo que quiere enseñaros a ti y a Aiko y entonces he pensado que a mi me interesaba también.

—Mendokusei, eso te convierte en la persona más cotilla del mundo y además no me convence.

—¿Por qué no? Estaba muy bien argumentado.

Mi hermano es tonto. Estoy convencida de que cada día que pasa la adolescencia deteriora una de sus neuronas.

—¡Bah! —Miyake se encoge de hombros—. Eres una aburrida. Está bien, tienes razón, Karura me ha dicho que venga. Voy a ducharme, dile que no empiece sin mi.

—Si, anda, ve a ducharte porque apestas a ciervo sudado.

Nunca le entenderé. Mi madre dice que es porque es un chico y los chicos son de Marte y las chicas de Venus, por eso no nos entendemos o eso o es que mi hermano es tonto y ya.

Miyake es mi mellizo aunque hay que dejar bien claro que yo soy la hermana mayor, para algo nací la primera, además soy más alta que él, siempre ha sido así y también más fuerte..

Se llama Miyake pero yo le llamo "inútil" porque me viene mas a la boca. Es broma, pero si que le llamo así, son cosas de hermanos. Él es más guapo que yo pero yo soy más lista, las cosas como son.

Es como lo contrario a mi, si yo soy la extraña Nara de pelo naranja él es el no menos extraño Kumoyuki de pelo oscuro. Dicen que se parece a mi madre pero con el pelo negro, un pelo ondulado y que se niega a recoger en la clásica "coleta Nara".

Tiene los ojos azules, lo que me da mucha envidia y además redondos como los de mi madre aunque también ha heredado su miopía pero como es un vanidoso no se pone las gafas, será estúpido…

No es por presumir, en serio, no es por presumir pero soy más inteligente, tengo el C.I. típico de los Nara, incluso alto, pero el C.I. de Miyake es normal y que nadie le llame tonto o se las verá conmigo, solo yo le puedo llamar tonto. Que quede claro que no es tonto, es… normal, lo cual a veces es una ventaja.

Es alegre y extrovertido, habla con todo el mundo y a todos cae bien, es más, consigue todo lo que quiere de los demás, es algo que odio.

Además está muy mimado, al nacer tuvieron que extraerle un riñón y mis abuelos y mis tíos siempre le han mimado demasiado y para colmo es un llorón.

Sabe hacer un montón de cosas, toca la guitarra, el órgano, la armónica, dibuja y yo qué sé cuántas cosas más. A mi me da rabia porque no tengo oído musical.

También se le da bien el judo y los deportes en general, a mi no, además me da una pereza enorme.

¿He dicho ya que es un llorón? Pues lo es.

Se mete mucho conmigo, no saca buenas notas y consigue todo lo que quiere y es insoportable, pero es mi hermano y siempre está a mi lado cuando lo necesito, siempre estamos juntos... no se estar sin él.

—Ya estoy aquí —Karura entra también sin llamar, claro que esta vez la puerta está abierta porque Miyake no la cerró al marcharse. Karura viene cargada con una gran bolsa blanca, no es la típica bolsa de plástico, lleva impreso el escudo de los Nara y las asas son de cordón de color verde oscuro, es una de esas bolsas que nos Nara encargan hacer para cosas especiales y por como anda Karura se ve que lleva algo pesado dentro—. ¿No ha llegado aún MIyake?

—Si, está duchándose ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Son los álbumes de boda de mis padres —dice poniendo la bolsa encima de mi cama—. Tienen un montón de fotos ¿Estás seguro que no has visto algo así por tu casa?

—Te juro que no ¿No son demasiadas fotos?

—Por lo visto se encargó Sumire de hacerlas y se emocionó un montón, fue su regalo de bodas. Hizo fotos de todo el proceso, quiero decir que empezó el día anterior, por lo visto las abuelas dieron una cena para la familia y los invitados más íntimos. Luego hizo fotos antes de la boda y después, al día siguiente, para documentar bien el evento. Lo único que no hizo fue las fotos de la ceremonia, por lo visto no quería perdérselo y dejó eso a un fotógrafo del pueblo.

—Ya sabemos que Sumire se emociona mucho haciendo fotos.

—Por eso me extraña que no haya fotos de la boda de tus padres. Si hizo esto con los míos, con los tuyos, que todos sabemos como adora a tu madre, debió hacer muchas más.

—Mendokusei… si que es extraño. A lo menos por aquel entonces no eran amigas.

—Mira —Karura ha sacado un album blanco con adornos dorados, no es muy grande—. Aquí hay fotos de la mañana de la boda, ya sabes que mis padres se casaron al anochecer. Mira, aquí estáis tú y tu hermano con tu madre y con Ino ¿ves? Y aquí están Naruto con Chouji, mi padre y el tuyo.

Oímos el timbre.

—Debe ser Aiko —dice Karura.

—Voy a abrir, mi padre debe seguir en casa de los abuelos.

Abro la puerta y en efecto, ahí está Aiko, con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado y su padre a su lado con la mochila de Aiko en una mano. Nada más abrir Aiko entra casi arrasándome y va derecha hacia las escaleras.

—Pero, Aiko, espera… —Empieza a decir Naruto, su padre—. Hola, Shikami.

—Hola, tio —Llamo siempre "tío" a Naruto, aunque no sea mi tío de verdad, pero para mi es como si lo fuera y por eso también llamo a Aiko "prima"—. ¿Qué le pasa a Aiko?

—Me pasa —Aiko se detiene tras subir un par de peldaños y se gira hacia mí muy dramáticamente—...que soy muy desgraciada, he perdido al amor de mi vida.

—¿Es que tienes novio? —pregunta con cara de estar totalmente alucinado Naruto.

—No, papá, no lo tengo porque me habéis quitado la oportunidad de que me conozca.

Y vuelve a subir las escaleras esta vez gimoteando. Yo miro a Naruto que sigue con su cara de alucinado.

—Ino me ha dicho que tenía que ir a recogerla y traerla aquí, dattebayo.

—Claro —habla medio llorando Aiko—, porque no quiere que hable con ningún chico y él podría haber sido el amor de mi vida pero ahora ya no lo sabré nunca.

El dramatismo de Aiko ha aumentado y ahora, llorando a moco tendido, se mete en mi habitación y, como si lo viera, seguro que se ha tirado a seguir llorando en mi cama.

—No te preocupes, tío, los adolescentes somos así ¿Esta es su mochila?

—¿Estará bien?

—Ahora le doy helado de chocolate y se le pasa —dice apareciendo Miyake—- Hola, tío Naruto. Mi padre dijo que quería hablar contigo, está en casa de mis abuelos.

—Ah… vale… ¿Puedo pasar por aquí?

—Si, pasa, pasa.

—Espero que Aiko no se haya encaprichado de algún chico "cool" que la ignore.

—¿No sería peor que no la ignorase?

—No lo se ¡Ay, ser padre es muy difícil, ttebayo!

—Y tener 13 años también.

—Lo se. Yo a su edad estaba loquito por Sakura, que no me hacía ni caso.

—¿Te gustaba Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno?

—Y ella estaba loca por Sasuke, que tampoco le hacía caso y no lo pasó muy bien.

—Impresionante —De veras que no me esperaba esa información ¿Quién iba a decir que al tío Naruto le gustaba Sakura? Eso me da una idea que quizás pueda aprovechar—. ¿Y a mi padre quien le gustaba?

—Pues tu madre. Recuerdo que todo el mundo pensaba que le gustaba Temari, bueno, otros decían que Ino pero yo creo que, a pesar de todas las chicas con las que salió, la que le gustaba de verdad era tu madre.

Me he quedado casi helada ¿Mi padre salió con varias chicas? La verdad, no me imagino a mi padre en plan "ligón"... bah, seguro que eran ellas quienes le pidieron salir.

Veo como Naruto se dirige hacia las puertas acristaladas del comedor que dan al jardín interior que une nuestra casa con la de mis abuelos. Por lo general vamos a casa de los abuelos atravesando el jardín, es más cómodo que dar toda la vuelta a la calle.

La tía Temari, con la pequeña Chiyo, ahora están pasando una temporada en Konoha, en casa de mis abuelos, por eso de que está a punto de dar a luz y dice que no quiere tener a su hijo en el pueblo, que quiere parir en un hospital de la ciudad, pero ella vive normalmente en su casa, en el pueblo, con su marido.

Karura lleva más tiempo viviendo aquí, en mi casa, pero eso es porque sus padres decidieron que era mejor para su educación que estudiase en Konoha, porque Karura es también una Nara y como Nara que es su C.I. también es alto y el instituto de Konoha, según parece, está más preparado para ofrecerle la educación que necesita o eso es lo que dice todo el mundo.

El caso es que Karura vive con nosotros de lunes a viernes y cuando no hay vacaciones y eso me recuerda que tengo que subir a ver qué es lo que quiere enseñarnos.

Entro de nuevo en mi habitación y lo primero que veo es a Aiko, sentada en mi cama, comiendo helado de chocolate en un vaso y mirando uno de los álbumes de fotos. Karura y Miyake están también ojeando otro álbum y comentandolo mientras se ríen.

—Espero que hayas dejado chocolate para mamá —digo a mi hermano dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Ay, que si, plasta, no soy un suicida, se lo que pasaría si no dejo chocolate a mamá.

—Hay montones de fotos de mi madre con vosotros —habla Aiko y me asombro de lo rápido que parece haberse olvidado del drama de su vida—, en mi casa también tengo varias, mi madre me ha contado que de bebés os cuidaba mientras Akane trabajaba, casi que era como vuestra segunda madre, por eso yo digo que nosotras somo casi hermanas ¿verdad, Shikami?

—Vamos a lo importante —dice Karura—, Aiko, pásame el album mas gordo de todos. Es el álbum de la ceremonia, es lo que os quiero enseñar.

—Toma. Pero ya sabemos que la boda de tus padres fue súper romántica, al anochecer y todo eso.

—No es eso lo que os quiero enseñar —Karura abre el álbum y empieza a pasar páginas, parece que quiere ir directa a lo que quiera que veamos.

—Temari si que estaba guapa —comenta Aiko—, y su vestido es divino.

—Mirad —Señala una de las fotos—, aquí hay fotos de los novios con la familia de la novia Están mis tíos Gaara y Kankuro, la tía Hinata, la abuela Chiyo con Sasori y Sakura y hasta Sumire que por entonces salía con Kankuro.

—Siempre me he preguntado que pasaría entre ellos —dice Aiko.

—Y en esta otra foto están con los familiares de mi padre. Las bisabuelas, mis abuelos, mis tías, las hermanas de mi padre y aquí están vuestros abuelos ¿veis?

—¿Y qué? —cuestiona Miyake—. ¿Que no son familia? Mi abuelo es hermano de tu abuela.

—Si, y vuestra tía Chiharu y demás familiares.

—¿Y? —pregunta Miyake sin mucho interés.

—Que no están ni papá, ni mamá. Nosotros sí estamos, mira, nos tienen en brazos la abuela y la tía.

—Hay tantos Nara que es difícil buscarlos —añade Aiko—, además todos se parecen un montón.

—Esto es como "buscar a Wally" —Se burla Miyake.

—Pero a mamá se la debería ver bien, busca la cabeza naranja.

—Ya podéis revisar todas las fotos que no los vais a encontrar en ninguna foto y tampoco a Ino, ni a Naruto.

—¿Y si mis padres no fueron a la boda? —pregunta Aiko.

—¿Pero no has visto que en los otros álbumes si están? Incluso hay fotos de tu madre maquillando y peinando a mi madre.

—Quiero decir que a lo mejor mi madre fue para maquillarla y peinarla pero no a la boda.

—Eso es muy raro ¿Cómo no iba a invitar mi madre a tu madre?

—Ay, no se. No fueron a la boda ni Ayesa, ni Stella, que son muy amigas de tu madre.

—Ni tampoco Jisei —apunta Miyake—, lo mismo no podían invitar a tanta gente.

—Es ilógico —decido dar mi opinión—, invitó a Sumire que hacía las fotos, lo lógico es que invitara también a quien la peinó.

—Además —continúa Karura—, hay fotos de Akane vestida muy elegante con un kimono ¿para qué iba a ponerse tan elegante si no iba a ir a la boda? Aquí, en estas otras fotos está mi madre con sus amigas: Sakura, Hinata y Sumire… ni rastro de Ino o Akane. Tampoco están Shikamaru, ni Naruto en ninguna foto ¿Y cómo no iba a estar Shikamaru en la boda de su primo? O sea, en las fotos previas a la boda están pero en estas, las de la boda, desaparecen y luego, aquí sigue lo curioso, en la última foto de este álbum, una foto con todo el mundo ¡tachán! Shikamaru y Akane vuelven a aparecer.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclama Aiko—, están aquí aunque parecen algo desaliñados ¿Y mis padres?

—No. Tus padres no vuelven a aparecer nunca más.

—A lo mejor Temari se enfadó con Ino porque no le gustó como la peinó —Es el aporte de mi hermano y tengo que decir que no me parece tan descabellado-

—No lo creo. Este otro es un pequeño álbum con fotos del día después. Aquí vuelve a haber fotos de Shikamaru y Akane pero a cambio desaparecen Sakura y Chouji.

—Se habrían marchado ya —dice Miyake.

—Puede que Chouji se hubiese marchado, no te digo que no pero es que Sasori y la abuela Chiyo sí que están así que no creo que Sakura se marchase.

—¡Buah! —grita Miyake—. ¡Esto si que es un misterio! ¿Me dejáis que investigue?

—Te advierto desde ya —Le digo a mi hermano—, que no fueron abducidos por extraterrestres, ni secuestrados, ni nada de eso.

—Mira que eres aburrida.

—Lo más probable es que la solución sea muy sencilla y nos desilusione.

—Ya está la negatividad apoderándose de ti, tienes que pensar en positivo, siempre en positivo.

—Pero tiene razón —dice Karura—, seguro que todo tiene una explicación muy sencilla y aburrida.

—Ya está la otra alegrías también con su negatividad.

—Pero —continúa Karura—, aunque sea mínima, la posibilidad de que sea un hecho paranormal es emocionante.

—¡Es muy emocionante! —grita también Aiko.

De repente los tres se han puesto a hablar de cosas absurdas como secuestros, pérdidas en el espacio-tiempo, teorías de secretos del gobierno y hasta fantasmas… mendokusei… estoy rodeada de gente loca.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Notas finales

Siento la tardanza en actualizar. No disponer de pc me complca un poco las cosas.

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá algo de Shikamaru y su misteriosa boda. Pronto empezarán los flashback con la historia de Ino.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Matt ne!


	3. Quizás hoy me entere de algo

_Anotaciones al capítulo 2_

_Como se me ha indicado que los personajes pueden confundir un poco, ya que son muchos OC's y varios de ellos nuevos, además ya hace bastante tiempo que terminó "Nishasentaku" y hay que hacer un recordatorio, voy a poner unas pequeñas notas sobre los miembros de las familias (lo haré según vayan apareciendo)._

_**Shikami Nara**__: Sus padres son Shikamaru y Akane. Tiene un hermano mellizo, Miyake. Sus abuelos paternos son Shikaku y Yoshino y una tía por parte de padre, Chiharu. También tiene una bisabuela y otros parientes por parte de los Nara que mencionaré según aparezcan, al igual que sus abuelos y tíos maternos y otros familiares (son muchos, es mejor no intentar recordarlos todos de golpe)._

_**Aiko Namikaze**__: Sus padres son Naruto e Ino. Tiene una hermana de 7 años que se llama Hanako. Sus abuelos paternos son Minako y Kushina. Su abuelo materno es Inoichi. También tiene tíos por parte de padre y madre que ya se mencionarán, no tiene primos (no consanguíneos)._

_**Karura Nara**__: Sus padres son Temari y Shikato (primo de Shikamaru). Tiene una hermana que no ha cumplido aún los dos años, Chiyo y a punto de tener otro hermano o hermana. Su abuela materna es la hermana del padre de Shikamaru, también tiene un abuelo y varias tías. El resto de sus familiares Nara son los mismos que los de Shikami. Por parte de madre no tiene abuelos pero llama abuela a Chiyo, una señora a la que su madre tiene mucho cariño. Tiene dos tíos, Gaara y Kankuro. Gaara está casado con Hinata. Por último tiene dos primos de los que pronto se hablará._

_Espero que estas anotaciones ayuden que la historia no sea tan liosa._

_… ... ... ... ... ... ... _

_Septiembre, 2019_

_Mendokusei_, me he puesto enferma y es de verdad, no es ninguna excusa para librarme de presentar el trabajo ante toda la clase. Es cierto que aún no lo he terminado pero es que me tengo otitis y es muy doloroso además, mis padres están como mosqueados porque yo nunca me enfermo, el debilucho es Miyake.

Mi hermano siempre está enfermucho, virus que pasa cerca de él, virus que se queda con él. Una vez hasta le llevaron al hospital para hacerle pruebas por si tenía leucemia. De pequeño tuvo la escarlatina dos veces, la segunda vez la doctora dijo que seguro, seguro que yo iba a contagiarme, pero no, así que ahora que soy yo la que me puesto enferma mis padres están muy preocupados.

—_Mendokusei_…

Entro en la cocina y lo primero que escucho es eso y veo a mi padre hablar por teléfono.

—No te preocupes más, creo que puedo ocuparme de las dos —Apostaría a que está hablando con mi madre—. ¿Vosotros habéis llegado bien?

Me siento a la mesa mientras observo a mi padre dando explicaciones de que tiene todo controlado y preguntando si tienen algún problema en el pueblo.

Hoy deberíamos haber ido al pueblo. Se acerca la época de la berrea y eso para los Nara significa que hay mucho que hacer pero como yo tengo otitis todo el mundo ha dictaminado (esto incluye a mis padres, mis abuelos y la tía Temari) que era mejor que me quedase en casa con mi padre.

Mi madre se ha tenido que ir al pueblo, no le hacía gracia, hubiese preferido quedarse en casa pero ella maneja el helicóptero y la necesitan.

Miyake si se ha ido al pueblo y se ha llevado a unos amigos, dice que para ayudar, menudo morro tiene.

A mi padre le ha tocado quedarse para cuidarme. Yo ya dije que no hacía falta, que ya soy mayor y que si me encuentro mal puedo llamar al tío Chouji pero dijo que no iba a dejarme sola. En realidad me gusta la idea porque he pensado que podría aprovechar para preguntarle por las fotos y el video de su boda.

—Recuerda que te quiero —Le oigo decir aunque ha bajado el tono de voz, poniéndolo así como meloso y se ha girado dándome la espalda.

No me he quedado a solas con mi padre, Temari tampoco ha ido al pueblo, mis abuelos si y mis primas también pero la tía Temari se ha quedado porque por lo visto su avanzado embarazo le impide viajar.

—Ve al comedor —dice mi padre después de colgar—, ahora os llevo la merienda.

— ¿Y la medicina?

—También te la llevo. Anda, ve a hacer compañía a Temari o se pondrá a llorar de nuevo.

—_Mendokusei_ ¿Por qué ha llorado tanto? Karura y Chiyo se han ido al pueblo, con su padre y vuelven el domingo.

—Supongo que no le gusta separarse de ellas, además, está muy sensible con eso del embarazo, Temari no es de las que lloran con facilidad. Las hormonas os afectan bastante, a veces os ponéis sensibles.

— ¿Mamá también lloraba cuando estuvo embarazada?

—Lloraba por cualquier cosa pero no tengas miedo, no todas lloran tanto, a lo mejor tú no lloras.

—Yo no pienso quedarme embarazada, ni parir —Mi padre sonríe de forma condescendiente—. En mi corta vida ya he visto demasiados embarazos y oído de partos como para saber que eso es algo muy problemático… paso.

Me levanto y voy hacia el comedor con la esperanza de que la tía Temari se haya tranquilizado ya. De veras que tiene un embarazo de lo más problemático, no se si será porque es el tercero y ya está harta o es el calor que hace este año.

Por suerte Temari se ha quedado dormida en el sofá. Me siento en uno de los sofás y pongo la tele mientras espero que aparezca mi padre con la merienda, cosa que no tarda en suceder.

—Vaya, se ha quedado dormida. Toma, no te olvides el antibiótico.

—Papá, estaba yo pensando que ¿por qué le has dicho a mamá que la querías? Quiero decir que se ha ido hace nada, aún no has tenido tiempo de echarla de menos.

— ¿Es que tú no quieres a tu madre?

—Si pero, a ver, creo que ella sabe que la quieres, no hace falta que se lo digas continuamente, a veces eres un poco pesado.

—A lo mejor prefieres que discuta con ella.

—No, si eso también lo hacéis bastante.

—Ay —dice Temari incorporándose—, me he quedado dormida.

—Toma, la merienda. Té, una tostada y un poco de queso, como ordenaste.

—Gracias, es que tengo que seguir la dieta que me han puesto. Por cierto, Shikami, tu padre tiene que decirle a tu madre que la quiere porque le prometió a su bisabuela que se lo diría todos los días. Es que a Akane, de pequeña, nadie se lo dijo y eso la convirtió en una enojona.

— ¿A mamá no la quería nadie?

—Si la querían —contesta mi padre—, pero nunca se le dijeron, por eso nunca me creía cuando yo se lo decía. A veces la gente piensa que el amor en la familia se presupone y que no hace falta demostrarlo.

—Ay, Shika, hazme un favor, anda. Se me ha olvidado el móvil en la habitación, por favor, tráemelo, que me cuesta levantarme.

—_Mendokusei_… que problemática que eres.

—Tu madre no tuvo una infancia fácil, Shikami. Todos pensábamos que tenía mal genio y que era una peleona pero lo que le pasaba es que no sabía si la querían. Tómate el antibiótico, venga.

— ¿Tú conociste a mis padres antes de que se casaran, verdad?

—Claro, los conocí cuando mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos a Konoha. Eso debió ser como dos años antes o así.

— ¿Dos años antes? ¿Pero tú no fuiste al instituto con ellos?

—Aún estaban en el instituto cuando se casaron ¡Ahg! ¡Qué calor que hace todavía! Me estoy mareando y todo.

Temari ha cogido un abanico que hay sobre la mesa y empieza a abanicarse, yo estoy deseando continuar con la conversación pero me preocupa porque tiene muy mala cara.

—Aquí tienes el móvil —dice mi padre regresando con el móvil en la mano—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No, no se que me pasa, tengo mucho calor de pronto y me encuentra fatal, me duele la cabeza y tengo ganas de vomitar. Ayúdame a levantarme, tengo que ir al servicio.

Mi padre ayuda a Temari y van al servicio pero yo estoy más pendiente de la información que acabo de descubrir. O sea que mis padres se casaron cuando aún estaban en el instituto, eso quiere decir que eran muy jóvenes, pero tampoco se si puedo creer completamente lo que ha dicho, está embarazada y a veces las hormonas hacen un lio en su cabeza, no sería la primera vez que se olvida de algo o confunde un hecho.

De cualquier forma es una buena información. Debería averiguar cuando se casaron mis padres, el año y eso, claro que si fotos tienen, lo mismo es que ni se han casado de verdad.

Cuando jaleo están armando mi padre y la tía. Oigo a Temari regañar a mi padre, es que está de muy mal humor.

—Shikami —regresa mi padre—, tengo que acompañar a Temari al hospital.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

— ¡No me tienes que llevar a ninguna parte! —Se la oye gritar.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la tía?

—No lo se y como no lo se voy a llevarla al hospital.

— ¡No me pasa nada!

—Los dolores de cabeza nunca fueron algo bueno cuando tu madre estaba embarazada, además lleva todo el día muy rara, diciendo cosas sin sentido. Voy a llamar a Ino para que venga a estar contigo.

—No hace falta, puedo estar sola, no abriré a nadie, lo prometo.

—Ya se que eres mayor y puedes estar sola pero me quedaré más tranquilo si viene Ino, más que nada por si te mareas y te caes.

Yo creo que mi padre es un poco exagerado y la misma opinión tiene Temari pero tampoco tengo ganas de discutir con él y parece ser que Temari tampoco porque la convence para ir al hospital.

…

Llaman a la puerta. Seguro que es la tía Ino.

No se el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se fueron mi padre y Temari pero no debe ser mucho. Podía haber aprovechado para ir a los trasteros a buscar por si allí están guardadas las fotos de la boda de mis padres pero me he quedado traspuesta.

Antes de que pueda levantarme para ir a abrir la puerta oigo como alguien mete las llaves y abre.

— ¿Shikami? —Oigo a la tía Ino—. Soy yo ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí mismo, tía, en el comedor.

— ¿Y cómo está mi chica?

—Bien. Siento que mi padre te haya hecho venir.

— ¡Qué molestia ni que porras! —Ino viene hacia mí y me abraza—. Iba a venir a verte de todas formas, tenía que venir a ver como estaba mi niña.

La tía Ino es muy cariñosa, me llama "mi niña" porque dice que me quiere mucho y que soy su sobrina. Pone sus manos en mi cara y me da un beso pero inmediatamente se retira alarmada.

— ¡Estás ardiendo! —exclama mientras me palpa la cara repetidamente, sobre todo la frente.

—A lo mejor me ha subido la fiebre.

— ¿Te has tomado el antibiótico?

—Si.

— ¿Y algo para la fiebre?

—Me lo tomé esta mañana.

—Voy a por el termómetro y a por algo para la fiebre.

—Mi madre ha dejado los medicamentos en la cocina, para que mi padre los viera y no se le olvidara.

—Que lista es tu madre ¿Has merendado ya?

—Si, ya lo hice.

Ino deja su bolso encima del sofá y se va a por el medicamento. Con la tía Ino no vale discutir, si la conoceré yo bien. Yo la quiero muchísimo y la admiro además un montón, para mi es una súper mujer.

Es muy amiga de mi padre desde que eran pequeños. El tío Chouji, Ino y mi padre han crecido juntos, quizás demasiado juntos. Mi padre siempre cuenta con ella para cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo molestarla para que venga a estar conmigo por si acaso me mareo,

Dice mi madre que Ino es todo un ejemplo de superación. Por lo visto cuando iba al instituto tuvo un problema, un trastorno de alimentación, la verdad no se muy bien si fue anorexia o bulimia, o las dos cosas, pero se que lo pasó fatal y hasta que puso su salud en peligro, por eso siempre nos está diciendo que tengamos cuidado y que aprendamos de sus errores.

—Ya estoy aquí, venga, vamos a ver cuánta fiebre tienes.

—Siento haberte fastidiado la tarde.

—Que va, le dije a tu padre que hoy no tenía nada que hacer y que si pasaba algo me llamase, para eso estamos las madrinas, parra mimar a nuestras ahijadas.

Es cierto, Ino es mi madrina. Por lo visto cuando nacimos Miyake y yo hubo una especie de guerra para ver quiénes eran nuestros padrinos.

—Además —continúa hablando Ino—, Naruto se ha llevado a Aiko y Hanako a vuestro pueblo, a que vean la berrea y a ver si con suerte a Aiko se le olvida lo del chico ese.

— ¿Y tú por qué no has ido?

—Tengo trabajo. Mañana tengo una sesión con unos pacientes muy especiales a los que no puedo dejar tirados.

Ino es psicóloga, al igual que la madre de Naruto, de hecho es por Kushina, su suegra, y su problema de anorexia que Ino quiso ser psicóloga.

La propia Ino es la que nos cuenta lo mal que lo pasó, lo confundida que estaba y como gracias a Naruto y a su madre consiguió superar todo aquello. Lo pasó muy mal, a veces nos cuenta cosas muy tristes sobre chicas y también chicos que conoció con su mismo trastorno pero por suerte ella tuvo a Kushina a su lado, "la mejor psicóloga del mundo", así la suele llamar.

Por culpa de la anorexia Ino tuvo que dejar el instituto antes de tiempo porque tenía que ir todos los días al hospital. Cuando empezó a mejorar comenzó a estudiar un modulo de estética y se le daba muy bien pero unos años después de que nació Aiko le picó el gusanillo de volver a estudiar y terminó por fin el bachillerato y ahí no quedó la cosa porque entonces decidió que quería ir a la universidad y ser psicóloga como la persona que tanto la había ayudado.

Y vaya que si lo hizo, se sacó la carrera incluso pasando por el embarazo de Hanako. Ahora es una gran psicóloga, una buena psicóloga, tanto como Kushina, por lo que he oído.

Mis padres dicen que Ino es una luchadora.

—No tienes mucha fiebre, menos mal. Tómate esta pastilla y luego te recuestas.

Me todo la pastilla y me voy al sofá donde se ha sentado Ino. Me tumbo poniendo mi cabeza sobre su regazo y ella empieza a acariciarme el pelo.

—Vamos a ver si hay algo interesante en la tele.

—Tía…

—Dime, cielo.

Tengo ganas de preguntarle por mis padres, si es verdad que se casaron cuando estaban en el instituto pero también quiero preguntarle por las fotos de la boda de Temari.

—Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Vas a preguntarme por las fotos de la boda de tus padres? Miyake ya lo ha hecho y te digo lo mismo que a él: pregúntale a tus padres. Creo que deberíais dejaros de misterios y decírselo a ellos directamente.

—El otro día Karura trajo las fotos de la boda de sus padres.

—Aiko me lo contó ¿Te gustaron? ¿A qué Temari estaba muy guapa? Pues yo la peiné y maquillé.

—Ya lo se, hay fotos mientras la peinabas ¿Aiko no te comentó nada?

—Aiko de un tiempo a esta parte no tiene la cabeza donde tiene que tenerla ¿Tenía algo que comentarme?

—Es que nos dimos cuenta de que hay fotos tuyas y de mis padres antes de la ceremonia pero durante la ceremonia no hay ni una ¿No es raro?

—No hay porque no estuvimos en la ceremonia. Ni tus padres, ni Naruto, ni yo ¿No te lo han contado tus padres?

—Tampoco les he preguntado.

—Pues muy mal. Si quieres saber algo de tus padres debes preguntárselo a ellos.

—Algo así me ha dicho Temari. Pero bueno ¿Por qué no fuisteis a la boda de mis tíos? Shikato es primo de mi padre, es muy raro que no estuviese.

—Sí que fuimos a la boda de tus tíos, lo que pasa es que tuvimos que irnos antes de la ceremonia —Ino deja escapar una pequeña risilla—. Casi le fastidio la boda a Temari y me convierto en la protagonista.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Era urgente y como tu madre podía pilotar el helicóptero tuvo que llevarme al hospital. Naruto vino conmigo, claro y Shikamaru también.

Ese dato me asombra pero a la vez lo veo de lo más lógico y coherente.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

— ¿Te lo cuento o prefieres ver lo averiguas tú sola con los datos que tienes?

—Prefiero que me lo cuentes.

—De acuerdo. El día de la boda de Temari y Shikato pasaron muchas cosas. Fue un día muy intenso y no solo por los preparativos de la boda, tu madre, por ejemplo, estaba de muy mal humor por culpa de Chouji. A Temari le entró el pánico porque de pronto pensó que todo era muy precipitado. Naruto estaba preocupado por su hermana Minako, creía que estaba deprimida y le daba miedo que hiciese una locura. Una de las hermanas de tu tío Shikato le tiraba los trastos a Sumire, lo que ponía muy nervioso a Kankuro y yo empecé a sentirme mal.

—Carai, ahora tengo más ganas de saber que pasó.

Ino sonrió.

—Te va a dar rabia averiguar lo que pasó cuando te des cuenta de lo sencillo que es si supierais hacer la pregunta adecuada.

—No te entiendo.

—Lo entenderás. Para meterte en ambiente tienes que saber que era Agosto, hacía mucho calor, tú y tu hermano teníais casi año y medio, eráis monísimos pero no parabais, había que estar todo el rato pendientes de vosotros. Temari y Shikato habían decidido casarse de repente y no porque ella estuviese embarazada, las razones eran que Temari no había superado los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y había aceptado la propuesta de la bisabuela Shikami, la bisabuela de tu padre, de convertir varias casas propiedad de los Nara en el pueblo en alojamientos para turistas y administrarlas, eso si, para eso ella tenía que ser una Nara, o sea, casarse con Shikato. No había tanta prisa, ni era obligatorio pero Temari dijo que no quería esperar, así que la boda nos pilló bastante por sorpresa.

—No sabía eso de la tía Temari.

—A día de hoy todavía no se por qué le entraron esas prisas. Pero bueno, vamos a lo que nos importa, lo que pasó ese día. Todo comenzó unos cuantos días a antes de la boda…

… … … … … …

_Ahora viene un flashback y tal y como expliqué en el primer capítulo cambio de narrador. Los siguientes capítulos están narrados en tercera persona._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Gracias por los comentarios, en especial a Soph M21 que he hizo ver lo de los personajes._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Matta ne!_


End file.
